mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Binetsu Shōjo
is a shōjo manga series by Kaho Miyasaka. The title can be translated in English as ''Feverish Girl. Plot Binetsu Shōjo is about a girl named Rina who had a crush on a boy she usually sees in the train station every morning before 8 am. At the start of the manga, Rina had to sum up her courage to ask the boy's name. It was so unfortunate, however, that her mother picked that time to shout her name and wave the flute she forgot at home. Embarrassed, she decided to hide from her mother and was saved by a boy with black hair, who turned out to be a friend of her crush! Later, she received a VIP ticket from her crush, with a name on it, 'Hiro Usami', for a live band concert. She was so happy that she was finally able to know the boy's name. Characters ;Rina Kisagari :The heroine. She secretly liked a boy that goes to the train station every morning. She is a bit naive and has a habit of fainting due to her weak physical condition. She liked Ryuji at first but then she started to like Hiro. ;Hiro Usami :The hero. He is also the vice captain archery club of his school. He helped Rina while she was hiding from her mother. He is quiet, a bit of an introvert and has a very low tolerance for alcohol. When he's drunk, he tends to do weird things, much to Ryuji and Taki's entertainment. He sometimes plays the guitar in Ryuji's band whenever he was asked to help. Later, he became quite popular. He has four brothers. He thought he was in love with Taki but relized he loved Rina. ;Ryuji Takayanagi :The boy Rina initially had a crush on. He was a member of a band together with Hiro, and just as popular. He is cheerful and a bit out-going. ;Taki Akimoto :A female member of the Archery Club with Hiro Usami. Ryuji, Taki and Hiro are childhood friends. At first, Hiro thought he was in love with Taki until that time when he finally realized his feelings. She is a cheerful girl who usually calls Rina " LIL BUNNY ." Taki cheers on Rina's love for Hiro, but she is still aware of Hiro's feelings for her. ;Natsuki Otowa :Rina's first love and the captain of the Archery Club. He used to live next door to Rina until his family moved away. ;Kasuto Arima :A new guitarist in Ryuji's band. He is easily put off and have been very tactful in making Rina his girlfriend. ;Yuri Shirakawa :Hiro's kohai in middle school and is secretly in love with him. She is very good with archery and followed Hiro in his high school and in the Archery Club. She is the only newcomer in the Archery Club who is allowed to hold an arrow. A very cunning woman, she picks on Rina a lot and intends to break them up. ;Mr. Yamada :Kisaragi's family cat Publications Volumes # ISBN 4-09-137197-3 published on February 24, 1999 # ISBN 4-09-137198-1 published on May 26, 1999 # ISBN 4-09-137199-X published on August 24, 1999 # ISBN 4-09-137200-7 published on November 26, 1991 # ISBN 4-09-137861-7 published on February 26, 2000 # ISBN 4-09-137862-5 published on May 26, 2000 # ISBN 4-09-137863-3 published on September 26, 2000 # ISBN 4-09-137864-1 published on January 26, 2001 # ISBN 4-09-137865-X published on April 24, 2001 # ISBN 4-09-137866-8 published on September 26, 2001 Bunko # Published on June 15, 2006 # Published on June 15, 2006 # Published on July 15, 2006 # Published on July 15, 2006 External links Category:Shōjo manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Manga of 1999